


Second chance

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David wants a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second chance

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 2013, after Paley.

It’s been a year since he asked for a second a chance. Since then, he never stopped asking and she never stopped rejecting him. She allowed him in her bed a few times, maybe more, actually every time they were in the same city but it was never enough for him and always too much for her. He’d broken her heart. More. He’d trampled it and ripped it out into a thousand pieces that she finally managed to pick up after fifteen years. She has a stable life now. She’s a good person, a good mother, she’s well-rounded and she knows what having him again in her life would mean. He’d unsettled her whole life, and she’s not ready for it.

Yes, he’d changed. He’s not the self-centered asshole he used to be. The simple fact that he agreed to do those conventions with her proves it. She knows how much he hates it and that he’s here for her. To be with her. Earlier, he asked her if she wanted to go dine with him. She agreed, but now that he should be knocking at the door of her hotel bedroom in one moment, she starts to regret. No doubt he’ll try again. No doubt it’ll be painful for the both of them. No doubt she’ll get back here with him and they’ll spend the night together, and in the morning, she’ll cry in the shower and run away without a word, like usual. This is always what happens. They have a great time, he makes her laugh, greets her with flowers or chocolates, sometimes, he writes a poem or a song. She has sex with him while he makes love to her, and she doesn’t answer her phone when he tries to call her the day after.

This situation has to change, in a way or another. The ball is in her court for a year, she just doesn’t know if she should take it or leave it.  

When she looks at her watch, she notices he’s half an hour late and it doesn’t sound like him. He doesn’t pick up when she tries to call him and her text messages remain unanswered. His room is two floors upstairs, she could just go to see if he’s okay, but it looks easier to stay where she is and see if he finally shows up.

Fifteen minutes later, she was starting to hope he doesn’t come, but the knock at her door is heavy and frantic. He’s sweating and smells like perspiration and whiskey. He looks pissed off and he almost rushed into her as he enters her room without being invited in.

“David, you’re drunk? Is everything okay at home?” she worries.

“Sit down.” he orders, ignoring her question. He stands before the sofa and waits for her to obey.

“David, we’re late and you need to take a shower before we go…”

“Sit down, Gillian.” The tone of his voice is harsh and he looks severe.

She’s not used to see him like this. Usually, she’s the one in charge. If there’re orders to give, she’s the one who gives them and he’s the one who follows. It always worked this way between them, whatever their relationship was. This behavior leaves her speechless. With a single brow raised and her arms crossed, she reluctantly sits down on the couch.

“Good. So. I’ve rehearsed something, but then I’ve had too much to drink and I forgot everything I wanted to tell you. So it’s gonna be improv.”

“David, what the fuck…”

“Let me speak. Don’t interrupt me. Please. I know we’re supposed to go dinner together, but that’s not what I want. I don’t wanna be the romantic and cheesy guy who pulls your chair and orders for you. I’m tired trying to impress you with bombastic words and great promises. I’m done being ditched every time we sleep together. I’m not a fuck toy, Gillian.” She tries to stand up and protest at his last words, but he stops her by his hand. She clenches her jaw and sighs her frustration. “I don’t know what more I can do. I told you so. I wrote it to you. I even sang it to you. What do you want me to do, Gillian? I can scream, maybe. I love you, Gillian! I am fucking in love with you! And it hurts like hell every time you let me kiss you, every time you let me make love to you, because I’m a fucking optimistic idiot and I hope every time. I hope you won’t run away right after. I hope you feel the same, but obviously you don’t.” Her teeth are so tight that it hurts. She can’t stop the tears running on her cheeks anymore, but she stays still, breathing heavily, watching him breaking with her one more time. “I’ve kneeled before you, I crawled at your feet for a second chance that you won’t give me. I’ve tried everything, so this is the last time I ask. Whether you agree to be with me, really be with me and you make room for me in your life, or it’s over for good. I can’t deal with this half shitty relation-”

“Okay.” she whispers between clenched teeth.

“- ship and I’m not… What?”

“Okay. I’m okay.” she repeats louder.

“Okay. Good. Fine. Now, go get refreshed and meet me in the hall. I’m taking you out.” he says with the same angry tone, but she notices a slight smile on his face before he leaves.


End file.
